1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical coherence tomography and, in particular, to devices, systems, methods of utilizing such optical coherence tomography data to perform precision measurements on eye tissue for the detection of eye diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial, medical, and other applications exist for optical coherence tomography (OCT), which generally refers to an interferometric, non-invasive optical tomographic imaging technique offering millimeter penetration (approximately 2-3 mm in tissue) with micrometer-scale axial and lateral resolution. For example, in medical applications, doctors generally desire a non-invasive, in vivo imaging technique for obtaining sub-surface, cross-sectional and/or three-dimensional images of translucent and/or opaque materials at a resolution equivalent to low-power microscopes. Accordingly, in the coming years, it is projected that there will be 20 million OCT scans performed per year on patients. Most of these will probably occur in the field of ophthalmology. In current optical coherence tomography systems, doctors or other medical professionals administer the OCT scans in the doctors' medical office or medical facilities.